


What Are You Looking At Kid

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Fanart, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick 3D portrait of the man himself, Klaus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Looking At Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Dorian so I needed a Klaus, you know? The thirst is real... to use an old meme.

 

 

"What are you lookin' at?" Words oozing around the cigarette like the tar clinging to his lungs.


End file.
